


And on that bombshell

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [17]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Bruises, Car Accidents, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Richard Hammond, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Snark, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Richard Hammond may start driving safely one day, but today is not that day, and that'smostlyokay.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	And on that bombshell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> I saw your request for this and my eyes turned to cartoon hearts because I LOVE these 3 but I never think about writing them so this was a good occasion to do so! I hope you enjoy this little sequence/series.

"Careful," James hissed, steadying Jeremy's hands. "He can say he's fine all he wants, he's not." 

Richard scoffed, "Excuse me, I think I can tell how I feel!" 

He'd tried to put as much affront in his tone as he could, really, A+ for his efforts, but the looks the others gave him made him shut his mouth. He felt like he was under deep inspection. It wasn't exactly a novel sensation either - they got like this every time he so much as scraped himself during shooting. 

"Your car jumped off the road and met a tree Hammond," Jeremy sat back against the footboard of the bed. How serious he looked, all naked that he was. 

Richard hummed, "I was there, that sounds a little more dramatic than what actually happened." 

That made James laugh, "Maybe you try being the one watching one of us wreck our cars next time then." 

"No danger of that happening to you Captain Slow," Jeremy winked at him, earning himself a glare. 

"Mates," Richard whispered when it became clear both his boyfriends were intent on winning whatever glaring battle they once again had going on. "I'm bruised yes, but I'm also still bloody horny."

* * *

The bed creaked a little bit, and Richard bit his lip not to be too loud. Hotels, couldn't make too much noise lest anyone other than their crew came knocking and found them out. 

He turned his head to the side, looking for James' lips blindly and moaning into his mouth when the man met him halfway right as Jeremy fucked into him just a little harder. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," he whined, hands grappling for Jeremy's shoulders, fingers splaying in the man's hair, sweaty and perfect. "Fuck my mouth, May." Richard looked up at him, pleading, his mouth hanging open. 

* * *

Being full of both the men he loved never got old, even if they all did. Richard just couldn't get enough of it, of feeling the two men he lived his entire life with surrounding him from all sides, inside and out. 

"You do that so well," James praised, his gentle hands keeping Richard's face pressed to his pelvis as he fucked his mouth with slow thrusts, barely ever pulling out. "Take us so well." 

They'd flipped him at some point, bringing him to his hands and knees with Jeremy behind him and James holding his chin up with two fingers. 

Richard hadn't protested, no matter how heavy Jeremy felt on his sore back. 

White-knuckling the sheets, spit-roasted between them, a cock in each hole… Richard was only sorry he needed both hands to support himself or he'd have already come all over his own fist from all the stimulation and plain happiness that seeped into his bones every time they got to be together like this. 

"Wanna come?" Jeremy's hoarse voice trickled down Richard's ear, muffled, wrecked, beautiful. "Want me to jerk you off properly?" He asked, his cock hitting Richard's prostate dead-on.

All Richard could do was moan.

* * *

"Not sure the doctor thought this bedrest thing through." Richard thought aloud, truly exhausted now. 

He was laying on his back, spent and panting with both Jeremy and James resting on either of his sides in similar states. 

"Don't know what you mean," Jeremy mumbled. 

"This seemed appropriate." James confirmed, rolling over onto his stomach and yawning in the process, his hair completely astray. 

Richard chuckled, of course the only time those two would agree on anything would be on how he could pay them back the worry he caused them. Richard didn't really mind dealing rewards like these, not when mind-blowing orgasms of his own were a part of it.

"I'm sorry," he spoke again when his throat felt slightly less likely to break apart. "I won't do it again." 

There was silence, and then Richard frowned as Jeremy started laughing openly and James quickly joined him. 

"What?" Richard sat up - a little too fast. 

It took a second for them to quiet down again, but then Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest and winked, and James whispered, like he was telling them both a secret but really he was looking directly into Richard's eyes. 

"Yes, you will."


End file.
